


[Podfic] Dream the Right Dream

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Kneeling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Public Sex Exactly, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Public Consensual S/M?, Romance, Rough Sex, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It takes him two months, one more heat, and the NHL omega entry course before he realizes that he was meant to let one of them take him through it.They don't do it like that in Sweden, which Nicklas mans up and valiantly explains to the room after he makes it back from camp. They don't use humans as tools. All people are people, and Nicklas would never — he couldn't imagine having a teammate inside him every time he fell into heat, however willing they might be. His body is his own, and they all touch him far more than enough already.He refrains from mentioning that last point to the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream the Right Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893047) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



> Recorded for Frecklebomb, who generously bid for my podfic on Fandom Trumps Hate! <3 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to Ferritin 4 for allowing me to podfic this story! <3
> 
> Side Note: I'm not actually in this section of Hockey Fandom, and I apologize profusely for all misprounced names in this podfic. <3 I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy listening to the rest of the podfic regardless of my name fails! <3

Cover Art provided by Frecklebomb

| 

## Dream the Right Dream

  


**Author:** Ferritin4  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF  
  
**Pairing:** Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It takes him two months, one more heat, and the NHL omega entry course before he realizes that he was meant to let one of them take him through it.  
  
They don't do it like that in Sweden, which Nicklas mans up and valiantly explains to the room after he makes it back from camp. They don't use humans as tools. All people are people, and Nicklas would never — he couldn't imagine having a teammate inside him every time he fell into heat, however willing they might be. His body is his own, and they all touch him far more than enough already.  
  
He refrains from mentioning that last point to the team.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20Dream%20the%20Right%20Dream.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3893047#main) | **Wordcount:** 14213  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20Dream%20the%20Right%20Dream.mp3) | **Size:** 88 MB| **Duration:** 1:35:49  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20Dream%20the%20Right%20Dream.m4b) | **Size:** 46 MB| **Duration:** 1:35:49  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Song is[ Wedding Bell by Beach House ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XALLxdZjnP4)


End file.
